The Day That Never Ended
by onewinged-devil
Summary: Title says it all. The Day That Never Ended... sounds good doesn't it? :)
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** The Day That Never Ended

**Author:** onewinged-devil446

**Rating:** PG for mild violence and slight romance

**Me:** "First fanfic! Enjoy!"

**The Day That Never Ended…**

_I_t was a gloomy day at Destiny Islands. Sora and Riku were training for the big event at the coliseum just for fun. As the day went by steadily, clouds started to stir up.

The huge clouds came in greatly sized with thunder the sound of circus drums and lightning with a great flash and strike.

"Sora, look out!" Riku shouted.

"Huh?" Sora was about to say until----BANG!

The tree that was ripped out of the ground from the outrageous winds clunked Sora right in the forehead.

"Ouch, ouch, oh ouch!" Sora complained.

"I tried to tell you. But since you didn't hear me, then I suppose you'll have to deal with that gigantic goose egg on your head." Riku said scornfully.

"Now Phil will think you're a total looser or he'll think you're growing a horn, he probably won't let me challenge that guy named Cloud Strife all because of you!"

Riku would never stop yelling at Sora until Sora said," STOP! Just please stop because you're making my **_Unicorn horn_** hurt!"

Finally the day went by and the argument.

But as Kairi walked along the muddy shores of the beach, she started to feel as if her heart was being removed and getting really weak.

Suddenly, a hand whipped around her mouth and throat.

The hands gripped tighter and tighter. "Don't say a word to your friends or your heart will come to me and make another one of my heartless friends."

Kairi couldn't help but say,"Y-ye—yes sir Cloud."

Kairi could not help herself at the moment as if her brain was locked up in chains.

"Thank you Kairi. I was sent here to kidnap Riku. If you can be a decoy and yell 'Help! Please don't hurt me!' and let me snag Riku then perhaps you will be released for the time being." Cloud ordered.

"Yes, sir." Kairi answered.

Cloud released Kairi finally.

"I promise to do what you say." Kairi struggled to say more but was unable to speak after Cloud nearly choked her.

"Now if you will excuse me. I have other things to do." Cloud replied.

The night didn't come easily for Kairi because of what happened today. Poor Sora and Riku were knocked out from all the training.

That morning it was beautiful out, clouds passing by at normal speed, and just the original beach-like day.

Kairi remembered what Cloud said yesterday about the decoy.

As Kairi walked over to the other side of the island, she tripped over a chunk of wood that had reminded her of the raft they were supposed to build for going away.

She started to wonder if she should go ahead and let Cloud take her heart…

But she acted as the decoy instead and one of her best friends was captured, Riku.

**Me:** Please r&r! Sorry it was short, but it'll get longer! :P


	2. Chapter 2 Will Be Up Soon!

Dear Readers,

Hello. This is onewinged-devil446 speaking. Thanks for the reviews:

--------------------------

Hikkix2

Angel's Star

Selphie Kinneas

Gussie3343

--------------------------

I will have the next chapter up soon. Please be patient. Here's the next chapter:

LONELINESS

Riku has been captured by Cloud and Sora is getting suspicious. Will Kairi tell or will she stay silent?

**_STAY TUNED! I LUV U ALL! :) _**


	3. I Promise It Will Be Here Soon!

Dear Readers,

Hello Readers! I promise I'll have the second chapter up by February 4th, 5th, or 6th.

So it might take a while! But please be patient. I love everyone who reviews my stories!

-onewinged-devil446 :


	4. Loneliness

**Author:** onewinged-devil446

**Title: **Loneliness

**Rating: **R for strong language, blood, and gore.

**Me: "**Thanks for waiting! I know you waited a long time and this is your

Reward…"

**The Day That Never Ended**: **Loneliness**

Now, that Riku had been captured, it had been a mystery for Sora. "Uh, Kairi, do you know how Cloud arrived here and then all of a sudden captured Riku without making a sound?" Sora asked. "No. I have no clue." Kairi lied. "Are you sure? A, what's the matter? You're sweating like crazy." Sora wondered. "Oh, uh, nothing." Kairi answered. "Kairi. Please, tell me what happened." Sora asked again. "Well, you see, I…I…I obeyed Cloud." Kairi said depressingly. "What? You mean Cloud Strife came here and told you to be a decoy and help him capture Riku so he could turn him into a Heartless?" Sora scolded Kairi.

As the day went on, Sora wondered why Kairi would do such a thing. "So Kairi, you mean that you obeyed Cloud and didn't tell anybody that you were a hostage?" Sora questioned. "Well, you see, I couldn't really tell anybody." Kairi replied sadly. "Kairi. So you-"Sora stopped in fearful amazement of the huge, swirling with death sphere in the sky. "What is that?" Sora questioned. "I have no clue." Kairi answered. "Do you think it's a dark hole or something like-"Sora couldn't finish because of what Kairi was saying to herself. "Why did I obey Cloud! Just why oh, why!" Kairi scolded herself. Sora tried to listen but he thought to himself that he must go on the adventure to find Riku and bring him home to Destiny Islands. "Kairi, I have to go some where for a couple of days and I'll be bringing someone home with me also." Sora told Kairi. "But Sora. You can't go and leave me here alone on Destiny Islands! Because…" Kairi tried to command but Sora was to powerful for Kairi's command. "Kairi, I…I…I…I have to go." As Sora packed, and packed until finally the bag was full. "Good bye Destiny Islands." Sora said depressingly. Finally, he set off for the journey for Riku.

**Me: **So… did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Sorry it was short but I'm working on it! Tell me your answer and please rr! Stay tuned…


End file.
